


Missing Pieces

by nnope



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Reader-Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 17:30:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5384276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nnope/pseuds/nnope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nobody leaves without a favour. Some take more than they put in, others fill the holes that are left. Before you know it, every piece that once was there will be replaced with a new one. The puzzle's still there, the puzzle is complete, but now it's a different image.<br/>And that's good... Right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing Pieces

**Author's Note:**

> Introduction

What are we here for? We are born, we work, we have children, and we die. As a species, we have one common goal: survival. We are brought into this world to stay here for as long as we can.

It seems like a miserable existence, doesn't it, when you look at life as a whole?

But of course, life is not a whole. It's made up of hundreds of thousands of tiny pieces - each a unique human experience that when put all together make up a grand and elaborate story; the story of our lives.

And every piece is connected to more pieces, and at the centre of those pieces is a person.

A friend.

A relative.

A lover.

And when that person leaves, they take those pieces with them. A piece of what once made us whole. A piece we will never get back.

But some people - some very special people - can make more pieces. Pieces that fill the hole the missing pieces left, and although they are different, they serve to make us whole again; like a puzzle piece from a separate box that fits as though it were meant to be there, because those people were meant to be there.

And they are there. They lift us up when we are down and they push us forward;

_Keep going._

Because they don't want to see us sad, or getting stuck on the pieces that used to be there, that should have bee there, but weren't.

_Keep fighting._

Because the people who don't stick around don't deserve you, and just because you

_Wear your heart on your sleeve,_

Doesn't mean it's a target. You open up, some pieces fall into place while others fall right through the cracks, but you stay strong, because you know it's all you have. Stand up for what you are, what you believe in,

_And the world will open its doors._


End file.
